halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phalanx Actual
Hey I like your story. Sorry for mine not being fanon and all but i can make some changes. Yours looks very interesting. I'd like to see more from you :D Cyphonic 05:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cyphonic Re:FN Herstal Weapon? The SC2000 used in the Splinter Cell series is the same as the F2000; observing the game model makes that much abundantly clear. If you want an image, simply find one that doesn't include 21st Century firearms or technology. invite -_- RE: Silly mapping virgins and internet trolls, etc Your name Reminds me, consistently of him: Joshua (Talk) 11:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but a minority of your articles were NCFed (118 wanted me to NCF them as he was falling asleep). Then again, sorry. When 118 becomes an admin, he'll be sure to remove the templates when you fix the probs. No. Just no. Ask Wikia to change your username. Don't just randomly create another account. Contact wikia. I don't have to change anything if I'm right. Especially since Halo Evolutions and The Return back me up. I like winning debates. Especially if I'm right in the first place. Now let me try and spell it out as to why I want the ship to be wooden. The sangheili have had every technological thing they've ever needed handed to them for centuries. Anything they need was created by the Prophets and given to them. Now continue that treatment for generations. Then suddenly drop them off at home. What can they build? What would the average sangheili know what to make? They've been sailors since as far back as we know. Natural resources are wood. Even if they could manage to get the massive amount of metal needed for a ship, they wouldn't understand the buoyancy and the ship would sink. We've seen them use wooden ships in both ancient times (The Duel) and modern times (The Return). I can most certainly use it here.Xzan Tamasee 01:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It was a Sangheili ship. They were training on it. And I would win my argument over there if the thing wasn't locked. Like I said, I have all the canonical evidence on my side. Why should I conform to make them happy? Their feelings don't concern me. I just want my phone call ship.Xzan Tamasee 01:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) wat Where is it ever said that the average military sangheili would know how to make a giant metal warship? Secondly, they are facing brutes. It would be spiker fire. Reinforced wood could hold off for a little, but obviously not that long. That's why I only had it take a little bit of damage before the two ships boarded. Now, on the other hand, where is it said that sangheili are avid sailors and use wooden boats?(I know the answer!)Xzan Tamasee 01:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Orly Point out one place where I've been wrong. I'm right. You people just don't accept it. I've proven every one of you wrong with canonical quotes from novels and other media. What do any of you have to offer? Opinions and conjecture. Canon > opinions. lol--Xzan Tamasee 00:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You left your bag here, John. Are you still going to NY? Send me a message. TheWakingDream 02:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plagiarism Your excuses make no sense. Why would RTE mean you need to take infoboxes from others and modify them? Besides which, if you took my infobox, you changed some stuff but not all; the only explanation I can see for this is that you deliberately left in my material. As the final nail in the coffin of your argument, you not only kept in my material, but modified it, then left it in, specifically the armour section, which you changed but left there. That essentially proves your plagiarism was intentional and premeditated. In all honesty, I don't care in the slightest for your excuses. Merely see that you don't 'accidentally' plagiarise again. Serial plagiarisers have an odd habit of banned around here. Response Dude, those ideas are awesome, can I use them? As a symbol of gratitude, you can, if you want to, join the fanon team for this story: Patriot Saga which is the first story of the saga in terms of timeline. Much gratitude. Cum Laude--B1blancer2 20:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, any ideas on how to bring in 21st century weapons, because I would kind of like at least some in the story, for a little something different?--B1blancer2 20:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RP Yea, sorry it's too late at night for me to be formal, but I would like to invite you to write in my current RP, RP:Battle of Draco III/Content, if you would like, sign up on the main page, we're short on writers at the moment, so anything you can do would be much welcomed. Thank you, *Signed* Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 06:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, yet ready to contribute. However, I am taking suggestions on my Team Bastion data/excerpts page. For example, is Cain-143's passage too violent (I had hoped that it wasn't, but I can't be sure), and is there any other advice that you're willing to give?--Susanoo24 16:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC)